


Elysium

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Elysium, F/F, F/M, Friendships last forever, I ship FioraxMelia, M/M, Slight ShulkxRobin, Suicide, Yaoi, Yuri, multiple character deaths, tragic, true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: "Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you, until we meet again."





	Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> "I know heaven must be beautiful because they got you." ~Unknown  
> "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember." ~Unknown  
> "I have so much left to say to you..."~Unknown  
> "Life is too brief. I had a friend whom I intended to know better. Yesterday, he died." ~Unknown  
> "Remembering you is easy I do it everyday; but missing you is a heartache that never goes away." ~Unknown

Shulk sighed as he turned in his final exam for statistics. The final exam was tough and the notes he had were completely useless. He had to figure out the problems using elimination and analyzing the paragraphs to the best of his knowledge. He was at the borderline of failing but his roommate, Robin was giving him support to not give up. Shulk wanted to drop out once he failed the second midterm but he was surprised he was at the borderline. The homs was stressed out with memorizing the formulas and concepts. Robin would tutor him since he was majoring in mathematics and was going to graduate with his four-year degree this week. Shulk was impressed on how Robin could comprehend mathematics so easily. He never studied for the exams because he knew the material by heart. He would stay up helping Shulk study and understand the material. This helped the tactician to because he wanted to become a math teacher until something happened. He loved Shulk’s company and loved the moments of him trying to figure out the problem easily. The tactician was a smart young man, but he was dying from cancer. Robin found out that there was nothing the doctors could do. The words the tactician said hit the homs heart hard since it reminded him how Fiora died in Melia’s arms. The homs was disappointed since he couldn’t go to the graduation ceremony to see his roommate graduate since he had another exam. He did not worry about that one because it was too easy. He felt remorse because his wife died while giving birth and so did his child. Robin went through so much. Shulk was impressed because the tactician always kept a smile and was always positive.

_“My wish is to graduate so my life can be complete because I want to see my wife and child again.”_

* * *

Once Shulk arrived in his room he shared with Robin, he dropped his book bag and saw that he was lying in bed sleeping.

“Hey Shulk…”

Shulk warmly smiled and opened his laptop.

“Hey Robin. Congratulations on getting your degree!”

“Thank you, Shulk.”

The tactician was had his eyes closed.

“Did you pass your exam?”

The homs noticed the tactician’s voice sounded weak and he was murmuring.

“I think I failed it. The exam was hard! My notes were useless!”

Robin was breathing heavily. He placed his hands on his stomach.

“Always think positive Shulk. Check your grade and tell me what you got.”

The homs checked his grade and saw it was the same but he passed the exam.

“I passed the exam, but I did not pass the class….”

The homs pounded the table. He was disappointed.

“Check your syllabus, Shulk…”

The homs checked the syllabus and carefully read it. His eyes widened once he realized the professor’s policy was, _“If you pass the final exam, you automatically pass the class!”_ Shulk felt nothing but happiness.

“Oh, goddesses! I passed the class!”

“Congratulations Shulk. I knew you would pass..."

“This is my last math class too Robin!”

Robin said nothing.

“Robin?”

_Silence._

The homs stood up and slowly walked over to the tactician. He got on his knees and realized his chest wasn’t moving. His face was pale. The homs placed his hand on top of Robin and realized he was cold as ice. Shulk’s body began to shake and he felt his eyes becoming watery.

“Your wish came true Robin. You got your degree.”

The homs noticed a note under Robin’s pillow. It said, " _Lucina, take me away once Shulk tells me he passes his class. I lived long enough."_

Shulk pulled the motionless corpse into his arms and began to weep silently.

“At least you don’t need to suffer anymore…”

Shulk checked his phone and saw a text he wished he never saw. The text said Melia committed suicide by hanging herself. The picture showed Melia hanged and holding a sign that said,  _"Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."_ The homs felt nothing but sadness in his heart. He felt alone in the world knowing his friends and family were dead. He fell on his knees and let out a wail of anguish.

* * *

_Elysium_

_Pikachu tilt her head and raised her tail. She sniffed the grass and hopped seeing someone familiar._

_“PIKA PI!”_

_Dark Pit recognized that cry._

_“Pikachu!?”_

_The Dark Angel drastically turned his head around seeing nothing but tall grass._

_“PIKACHU!”_

_Dark Pit made a mad dash once he saw his pokemon dashing over to him._

_“PIKA! PIKA!”_

_The two friends jumped into the air at the same time. Dark Pit had a wide smile on his face and caught his pokemon in his arms. Pikachu started whimpering like a dog and licked all over Dark Pit’s face. The dark angel started laughing and petted his pokemon he missed dearly._

_“I missed you too!”_

_“Pika! Pika!”_

_Pikachu was crying and walking all over Dark Pit’s face making him laugh._

_“You’re my best friend Pikachu! Now we can always be together!”_

_“PIKACHU!”_

_“Huh?”_

_Dark Pit turned his head and saw a heard of Pikachus dashing over._

_“WHOA!”_

_Dark Pit got mobbed by his Pikachus he had as pets. He started laughing with tears of joy. They were his past Pikachus that died from old age or sickness. The dark angel never felt this much happiness._

_“Fiora….”_

_Melia walked around seeing families, loved ones, and friends reunited. Elysium was so peaceful. There was no pain, sickness, hate, or any negativity. She looked up. The sky was golden. Dark Pit and his Pikachus happily flew off freely laughing. His first Pikachu was on his shoulder while the other Pikachus used their tails to fly like a helicopter. She saw someone familiar. It was Lucina and she could not believe who was beside her. It was the mage wearing his white tactician robes. She did not know he passed away until now. She felt saddened though because she did not see Fiora. Where was Fiora? Lucina and Robin embraced then kissed. The couple shared their tears while holding hands and walked into the Elysium temple. Melia followed them. The temple gate opened by itself. Melia saw she was walking on clouds. She walked passed a cloud and saw groups of people reunited._

_“DADDY!”_

_Morgan sprinted over to her father and jumped into his arms. The family embraced. Melia watched as his daughter started crying. Robin was crying his eyes out. The embrace was long and loving. Melia could feel the knot in her chest of not seeing your loved one in years. Now Robin could be a father to his daughter. Lucina kissed her husband’s forehead and pointed to Melia. She knew Melia did not know where her home was in heaven._

_Melia looked around and did not see anyone from her family. There was no Dunban, Alvis, Fiora, Sharla, Juju, Riki, Reyn, or Shulk. She felt her eyes becoming watery. Robin walked in front of Melia and pointed up the hill. Melia turned her head seeing a hill that was covered with clouds. The tactician held Melia’s hand and escorted her up the hill. He was holding a staff. He pointed with his staff. There was a stair way. He pointed to the stairs. Melia noticed his body, Lucina’s, and Morgan’s were turning bright yellow and then faded into butterflies that flew away freely. Her mouth slightly opened. Robin, Lucina, and Morgan were at peace now. The mage walked the stairs seeing nothing but the blue sky and clouds. She looked around seeing waterfalls and Pegasus horses flying around. There was a rainbow and angels flying around happily. She looked behind seeing the stairs were disappearing. As she continued walking upstairs, the sky was getting brighter. She could hear a soft voice and a violin playing in the background. In front of her was another gate, she pushed the gate door opened. As she stepped inside, everyone was clapping and smiling at Melia. Dunban, Sharla, Riki, Reyn, Alvis, and Juju moved out of the way revealing someone Melia missed dearly. Fiora had her back turned and was staring forward seeing nothing but the clear sky. She slowly turned her body around and warmly smiled. She was wearing her casual Colony 9 clothes. The wound on her body was gone. Fiora reached her hand out while Melia took it._

_“Welcome home. It’s over now.”_

* * *

 

_Покойся с миром приятель...<3_


End file.
